FACEFREAZE
For the past few days, I have been followed and harassed by a user named FACEFREAZE. He has somehow followed me even though my following settings are set to “no one.” He has also been sending me to chat messages even though I did not have him as a friend for the majority of the time. I have created a journal of sorts to record the disturbing events of the past several days. Keep in mind this is all 100% legitimate. Day One I was on Jailbreak, an R15 game. I was robbing the jewelry store when FACEFREAZE, that horrible player, joined the game. That is when this entire dilemma began. He was constantly asking anyone and everyone if they wanted to be his friend. It was clear the chat was annoyed by his constant begging. At least he had great grammar, I thought to myself. Then I saw him walking around. Remember, Jailbreak is an R15 only game. Somehow he was in R6 mode. It may have been a glitch but after the past few days, I’m not so sure. Anyway, FACEFREAZE walked up to me and asked me if I’d like to be friends. I felt kind of sorry for him so I accepted it. I accept most friend requests. What was off about his character, though, is he had nothing but the Midnight Jester mask on. He was probably just a new player, I thought. ' When I accepted his friend request he seemed thrilled, more ecstatic than anyone I’ve ever seen. This kind of made me feel worse since it was obvious he had no friends. When I checked his profile I saw that he made the account on 1/25/2018, which was the day I met him. That was odd for numerous reasons, how did he get the Midnight Jester? I also saw he had the tired face on as well. He sent me a chat message to play his game called “UGLY.” You can play the game yourself https://www.roblox.com/games/1362974163/UGLY%7Chere to see if you can find anything else. UGLY was a small but strange game. Everything was black and white except for a character that looked similar to FACEFREAZE’s avatar. There were many people with the word “disgusted” on their faces looking away from the character. The character’s head was spinning around with the word “sad” on his face. I was guessing there had to have been some kind of secret so I jumped off the map in case there was a secret teleporter. There wasn’t a secret teleporter but under the map, there was an all-black character with a word in red on its face that I couldn’t exactly make out. That’s when FACEFREAZE joined. ' FACEFREAZE was standing there for a few seconds, not speaking. That’s when he asked, “Did you see the beast?” I replied by asking if the character under the map. He told me that if he sees the beast that I should leave immediately. He said that the beast ruined his life and that he’s always there. He also said that the beast is probably watching now. This struck me as odd because when I looked up “thebeast” in users all I found was some old account that had not been on in years. I figured that this guy was just trying to scare me so I unfriended him and logged off. That night I could have sworn the computer turned on, went on Microsoft Word by itself and started typing “the beast is real” over and over again. After about 2 minutes it stopped and turned back off. It was definitely a dream, though. That’s impossible to happen in real life. Day Two I went on Roblox the following day. I went online and I had the urge to play another one of FACEFREAZE's games. I never really got the chance to check out his profile so I did that. His shout said "you cannot repair what is broken and unfair" and his bio just said "a story of hatred and division." He didn't have any friends or anything in his inventory but some decals. At the time I thought it was just another horrible Blox Watch clone but after the past few days, I don't think so anymore at all. It's much deeper than Blox Watch could hope to be. I decided to play "FROZEN IN TIME," which you can play here. FROZEN IN TIME was another small game but had more than UGLY. There was a destroyed room with a long pathway that seemed to go on forever. I tried getting to the end of it but I couldn't. There was also the character from UGLY again but this time he looked even sadder. as if he just lost someone. That's when FACEFREAZE joined. When he joined, all he said was "Why did you unfriend me?" I replied with, "It is really obvious you're just trying to scare me." He didn't respond and just started walking through the seemingly infinite pathway. After a few seconds of walking, he turned around and asked me "You know nothing about me." He turned around and continued to walk away when I told him to wait and asked him to tell me more about the beast. He turned around again and told me that he is the most powerful, most evil, most sinister thing in the universe.